


Jashin's Doll.

by Inory12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Doll!Deidara, Doll!Hidan, M/M, Mas nada muito preocupante, Shotacon, eu acho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: [...] Sasori havia lhe dado aquela boneca de aniversário, bem, ele achou engraçado, ele era muito velho para brincar de boneca [...]
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Kudos: 17





	Jashin's Doll.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu pensei em postar em inglês, mas meu inglês é muito ruim, sinceramente v:  
> Eu mudei um pouco do que exatamente é Jashin, mas nada muito impactante v:  
> Vão ler!

O rosto daquela boneca era tão real que assustava Kakuzu de todas as formas. Sasori havia lhe dado aquela boneca de aniversário, bem, ele achou engraçado, ele era muito velho para brincar de boneca, porém Sasori falou que era um item colecionável muito raro e não uma simples boneca. Kakuzu apenas deu de ombros, sabia que era inútil discutir com o ruivo.  
Mas isso não tirava o fato que a boneca era real demais, o rosto liso, branco e sem vida, se não tivesse o blush no canto da bochecha e no nariz, o cabelo era branco e macio, quase reais e aqueles olhos púrpuras, céus, aqueles olhos pareciam tão reais, mesmo que nunca tenha visto olhos daquela cor na sua vida, mas ainda sim tão verdadeiros, talvez fosse realmente uma boneca colecionável como Sasori disse, o moreno não achou que crianças tivesse realmente coragem de brincar com aquilo.  
Quando ele ia dormir, ele sempre sentia que a boneca o observava, mas sempre que iria checar, ela estava estática, como se nunca tivessem mexido nela. Bem, ele se sentia meio maluco por pensar nisso, afinal, bonecas que andam era coisa de filme de terror e filmes não eram um fato.

Ele bocejou e levantou, arrumando seu futon e abriu seu armário, lá encontrando a boneca, ele se sentia um pouco constrangido por dentro por ter escondido a boneca dentro do seu armário por medo, mas ele queria dormir. Kakuzu pegou a boneca com cuidado e a colocou sobre sua escrivaninha e voltou para o armário, tirando uma toalha, ele tinha um longo dia, trabalho, almoço, pagar os boletos, vida de adulto que ele adorava no final do mês, era sempre uma satisfação ter dinheiro para ele.

Ele saiu do quarto e foi para o banheiro, fazer sua higienização padrão e foi para a cozinha fazer café e ovos, ele amava café também, ele consumia e não ficaria surpreso se tivesse um ataque cardíaco por causa disso, mas para aturar seus colegas de serviço no escritório era quase uma terapia intensiva de paciência.

Sua cozinha era pequena e depois da bancada tinha sua pequena sala, com uma TV e um sofá com uns travesseiros espalhados. Kakuzu gostava da sua casa, mesmo ele sendo um homem alto, porém para ele já era o suficiente. Terminando de comer, foi até seu quarto para pegar sua pasta e uma bolsa, checando se tudo estava em ordem.

Estava faltando seu crachá.

Ele suspirou impaciente, bela hora para isso sumir da sua bolsa e olhou ao redor do quarto e instantaneamente seus olhos caíram para a boneca e ao lado dela estava seu crachá. Kakuzu tinha certeza que seu crachá não estava ali antes.  
Ele caminhou até a boneca e pegou o crachá, vigiando com cuidado a boneca.

— Não foi você certo? — Kakuzu estreitou os olhos, lógico que não foi a droga da boneca, ele riu — Que idiotice.

E voltou-se para a bolsa e guardou o crachá e saiu da casa, sem perceber o sorriso sapeca da boneca.

Kakuzu revisava a planilha com cuidado, ele precisava ir bem nessa apresentação afinal era sua chance de finalmente ganhar um aumento e, claro, ganhar mais dinheiro. 

— Bom dia. — Desejou Sasori, com mau humor.

— Bom dia. — Devolveu Kakuzu, com pressa.

Sasori suspirava irritado a todo momento e isso começou a irritar o mais velho que sentiu uma veia saltar em sua testa.

— O que houve Sasori? — Ele perguntou por educação, mas sabia a resposta.

— Eu odeio segundas-feiras. 

Na verdade, Sasori odeia dia de trabalho, mas ele precisava de dinheiro.

— Sei.

Sasori olhou para Kakuzu, que tinha a atenção na tela do computador, corrigindo algumas palavras e umas planilhas. Os pés agitados denunciavam a impaciência e a ansiedade do homem ao seu lado e Sasori escorou devagar na sua cadeira.

— Fique calmo Kakuzu, você vai conseguir.

Kakuzu olhou confuso para Sasori, o ruivo nunca foi de ser positivo com as coisas, por qual motivo ele seria agora? O ruivo levantou e saiu da sala, provavelmente atrás de café, outro viciado. Kakuzu aproveitou o silêncio para revisar mais uma vez sua apresentação. 

O moreno nem estava acreditando, sua apresentação tinha sido incrível, por um momento ele se sentiu tão confiante como nunca antes e isso lhe rendeu não só um aumento como uma promoção, ele estava contente, mais dinheiro para seu bolso.

— Eu disse que você iria bem. — Falou Sasori que estava digitando algo no seu celular.

Eles estavam indo para um bar comemorar a promoção, não que Kakuzu quisesse realmente ir, mas algo dentro dele dizia para ele ir se divertir um pouco, aproveitar um pouco a vida. Eles entraram no bar e logo viu seus outros amigos, Kisame e Konan que já estavam bebendo uma gelada.

Sasori e Kakuzu adentraram no cubículo e sentaram.

— Parabéns Kakuzu. — Sorriu Konan.

— Obrigado. — Falou enquanto pedia sua cerveja preferida pela tela e percebeu que estava com desconto de 65%.

— Hoje é realmente seu dia de sorte Kakuzu! — Riu Kisame.

Konan riu junto com Kisame, enquanto Sasori esperava impaciente pela cerveja, mesmo ele odiando cerveja. Kakuzu sorriu satisfeito, era realmente um dia bom para ele.

— Danna! — Os quatros escutaram e o ruivo em particular empalideceu.

— Deidara, o que está fazendo aqui? — Perguntou Sasori, irritado.

Kakuzu não fazia ideia de quem era aquele homem e parecia que nem Konan ou Kisame sabiam. Kakuzu observou o loiro discutir com Sasori sobre algo que Kakuzu realmente não se importava. Por fim o loiro sentou ao lado de Sasori que se viu obrigado a apresentar o loiro.

— Galera, esse é Deidara, Kisame, Konan e Kakuzu. — Ele disse e ia apontando para cada um que citava.

— Olá! Hn. 

Konan olhou impressionada para o loiro — Deidara, você está tão pálido, está passando mal?

Deidara ia responder, mas Sasori o interrompeu — Ele é assim mesmo, não se preocupe.

Deidara olhou irritado para Sasori, que apenas deu de ombros e pegou sua cerveja na esteira. Kakuzu espreitou os olhos para Deidara, sua pele era lisa e branca, quase sem vida... se não fosse pelo pequeno blush em suas bochechas e nariz...  
Kakuzu engoliu seco.

O moreno decidiu ignorar isso, talvez ele estava delirando e voltou a beber sua cerveja. Depois de algumas cervejas a mais eles se viam um pouco bêbados e ficaram um pouco impressionados que Deidara não sabia o que era cerveja ou qualquer bebida alcoólica. Kisame estava quase pedindo uma para Deidara experimentar, mas Sasori o interrompeu e segurou o loiro pelo braço e o arrastou para fora do bar, mas antes de sair da vista dos amigos, Deidara olhou para Kakuzu e sorriu.

— Ei, diga a Hidan que mandei uma benção, hn. 

Kakuzu olhou confuso para Deidara, quem era Hidan? O loiro percebendo a confusão de Kakuzu olhou indignado para Sasori.

— Danna! Você nem disse o nome dele para Kakuzu? Hn! — Sasori suspirava irritado e Deidara voltou-se para Kakuzu — Hidan é a boneca que Danna lhe deu, hn!

Kakuzu olhou um pouco tenso, por que Deidara pediria para mandar uma benção para uma boneca? O que exatamente era uma benção? Kakuzu tinha tantas perguntas, mas Sasori já tinha saído arrastando Deidara, deixando Kisame e Konan sem entender e um Kakuzu achando a situação muito estranha.

Ele chegou em casa tarde, era umas 00:04 e ele agradeceu pelo Uber ter lhe dado um cupom desconto. Aquele era o dia dele, com certeza. Kakuzu jogou a bolsa no sofá e foi direto para o banheiro, tomar um banho longo e relaxante. Ele merecia certo? Saindo do banheiro só com a toalha na cintura, seguiu até seu quarto e levou um susto quando viu a cena. 

Seu futon estava aberto, um pouco desarrumado e sobre ele estava a boneca, ou Hidan, como Deidara chamou. Ele tinha certeza que tinha arrumado seu futon e que a boneca deveria está na sua escrivaninha. Kakuzu foi até seu futon e pegou a boneca de forma bruta e a encarou com raiva, o que estava acontecendo? Ele não tinha tempo para assombrações em sua casa, ou ele apenas estava muito bêbado? Ele sentia que não era isso.

Kakuzu afrouxou o aperto e analisou a boneca novamente, Hidan era nome masculino certo? Então por qual motivo a boneca usava um vestido negro com babados delicados. Na verdade tudo na boneca era delicado, parecia que qualquer coisa quebraria ela. Kakuzu revirou os olhos e levou a boneca até o armário e a colocou lá, sentada como uma lady.

O moreno foi na cozinha beber água e voltou para o quarto, arrumando o futon e olhou novamente para a boneca, que continuava na mesma posição que havia deixado ela, talvez o vento tinha feito ela cair no futon? Ele resolveu parar de pensar nisso e foi até as gavetas do armário e pegou uma cueca e a vestiu e antes de fechar o armário falou olhando diretamente para Hidan;

— Deidara mandou uma benção para você.

E fechou o armário, indo até o futon e adormeceu rapidamente.

Dia seguinte Kakuzu fez o de sempre, mas dessa vez ele colocou a boneca na sala, sobre uma almofada verde e procurou algo em seu quarto. Na verdade ele não sabia exatamente o que procurava, mas precisava provar para se mesmo que ele não estava louco. Desistindo do quarto foi para a cozinha e abriu um armário de xícaras, ele já sabia o que fazer agora.

Ele foi até a boneca com uma xícara de leite e colocou perto dela e a encarou, ela não iria fazer nada na frente dele né? Não era idiota a esse ponto. O moreno deu de ombros e foi se arrumar para o trabalho. Voltando para a sala viu que a xícara estava intocada e Hidan não tinha saído de sua posição. Kakuzu estava achando sua paranoia idiota, mas o que custaria tentar? Era de graça.

Saindo de casa, ele pegou um táxi, que estava na promoção de inverno, o que significa desconto, o que significa um Kakuzu muito feliz e satisfeito. Chegando no trabalho, ele teria que se organizar para ir em sua nova sala e praticamente obrigou Sasori e Kisame a ajudarem ele. Quando finamente terminaram Kakuzu pediu para que Sasori ficasse.

Sua sala era em tons neutros, sua mesa de vidro com um computador mais sofisticado, um painel do lado, do outro sofás brancos com uma mesinha de centro com uma garrafa de café e alguns biscoitos.

— Se deu bem hein. — Disse Sasori, sentado no sofá.  
Kakuzu o encarou desconfiado 

— Como você tinha tanta certeza que eu ganharia essa promoção?

Sasori pareceu surpreso, mas logo voltou a seu estado normal, com cara de peixe morto — Cara, eu só falei o que um amigo falaria. Além disso, você tinha se dedicado bastante, era óbvio isso.

A resposta o fez ver que talvez fosse isso, só talvez — Sasori, a gente se conhece desde o fundamental e eu nunca tinha visto Deidara na minha vida — Kakuzu viu que o ruivo iria falar algo, mas foi mais rápido — Você quase não sai de casa que não seja com sua avó ou comigo. Me diga, onde você arranjou aquela boneca e de onde brotou Deidara?

Sasori, se sentiu pressionado, mas ele imaginou que esse momento chegaria, mas não imaginou que seria tão cedo, se bem que Kakuzu sempre foi uma pessoa inteligente — Tá bom, eu vou explicar, mas não surta por favor.

Kakuzu riu, ele viu uma boneca sobre seu futon quando chegou em casa sendo que ele tinha certeza que não estava daquele jeito e não surtou.

— Você sabe que minha avó faz bonecas certo? — Ele viu Kakuzu assentir e continuou — Recentemente minha avó fez umas bonecas mais detalhadas e me entregou uma... Enfim, ela tinha ido no templo que ela sempre vai e acabou pedindo aos deuses que cada boneca tivesse alguma virtude ou algo assim e aí ela tinha me dado Deidara que...

— Você me deu uma boneca amaldiçoada!? — Perguntou Kakuzu, indignado.

Sasori riu nervoso — Amaldiçoada não, abençoada.

— Sasori, não interessa — Kakuzu falou irritado — Ontem eu cheguei em casa com meu quarto revirado e a porra da boneca estava em cima do meu futon.

Sasori e Kakuzu se encararam com um pouco de tensão depois da fala do mais alto. Sasori entendia como aquilo podia ser assustador, ele já tinha passado por isso, mas não era a intensão dele de fazer o amigo se assustar, mas ele imaginou que Hidan, com o tipo de benção que foi dada para ele, combinava com Kakuzu, afinal, ele foi abençoado por Jashin, o deus do caos, mas também, da sorte e fortuna.

Pensando no que Sasori havia dito, Kakuzu perguntou — Aquela boneca vai se transformar em uma pessoa?

Sasori olhou para o amigo com seu típico olhar de peixe morto — Só se você der uma oferenda para ela. 

Kakuzu riu nervoso, lembrando do leite que tinha deixado perto da boneca cedo de manhã. 

O dia passou normalmente, nem tanto. Kakuzu havia sido elogiado pelo bom trabalho pelo próprio presidente e falando que era bem possível um aumento logo, sendo que tinha começado a trabalhar naquele cargo hoje. Ele não reclamou, jamais, quanto mais aumento, mais dinheiro.  
Chegando em casa ele sentou no sofá e desviou os olhos para a boneca, não tinha mais leite na xícara e ela o olhava. Kakuzu arrepiou com aquilo, aqueles olhos púrpuras de boneca era assustadores. Bem, o que ele faria agora era esperar.

De manhã ele fez o mesmo processo, guardou o futon e foi abrir o armário para tirar a boneca de lá, porém ela não estava mais lá e ele escutou um barulho vindo da sua cozinha. Seu coração começou a palpitar de medo, algo dentro dele não queria ir para a cozinha, no entanto a curiosidade estava o matando. Ele estalou a língua e foi até a cozinha em passos pesados.

Chegando lá ele viu um garoto, ou melhor, uma criança, de pele albina e cabelos prateados tentando alcançar o leite na sua geladeira. Kakuzu queria perguntar o que uma criança estava fazendo em sua casa e onde estava os pais dela, mas ele estaria se enganando, mesmo de costas pra ele era óbvio que era a boneca que deveria está dentro do seu armário, mesmo que a roupa não fosse a mesma, em vez de um vestido negro com babados delicados era uma calça azul e um pingente no pescoço.

— Nem fudendo... — Falou sussurrando, mas Hidan escutou e olhou para Kakuzu.

Aqueles olhos púrpuras eram realmente muito bonitos, mas não tinha tempo e nem paciência para tentar analisar isso agora.

— Kakuzu! — Sorriu Hidan e correu até ele, abraçando suas pernas — Pega leite pra mim? Tô com fome. — Pediu manhoso.

“Folgado" pensou Kakuzu e olhou para baixo, vendo a boneca, ou melhor, Hidan olhando para ele inocente. Enquanto Kakuzu ia fazer café, o que era uma loucura pois estava fazendo como se nada estivesse acontecendo, ele amaldiçoou Sasori.

O moreno olhou seu amigo com vontade de mata-lo, enquanto Sasori encarava seu amigo entediado, mas a atração principal era Deidara rindo do quão baixinho estava Hidan.

— Você não era mais alto Hidan? — Perguntou em meio a gargalhadas.

Hidan olhou para Deidara emburrado — Vai se fuder porra! — Sua voz fina e infantil não dava um ar de seriedade, apenas dava para acha-lo fofo.

— Nem você me xingando da pra levar a sério, parece uma criança. 

Enquanto isso, os mais velhos encaravam a cena um pouco irritados. Estavam na casa de Kakuzu, o albino estava sentado ao lado do mesmo e o loiro ao lado de Sasori, em uns pufes beges. O loiro ria de como o albino sentado no sofá seus pés não alcançavam o chão, na verdade não chegava nem na metade.

— Para de ri porra! — Irritou-se Hidan — Eu só estou assim por causa da oferenda pequena.

Kakuzu olhou para o albino — Não era nem para você está aqui!

O albino olhou indignado para o mais alto — Seu mal agradecido do caralho! Eu te dei uma promoção e um aumento te esperava amanhã além dos descontos e é assim que você me agradece seu merdinha?

Os dois se encararam querendo se matar, Sasori suspirou — Kakuzu, antes de Jashin ser um deus da sorte e fortuna, também é o deus do caos.

Hidan sorriu vitorioso e Kakuzu sentiu sua veia na testa saltar, mas considerou o aviso do amigo, mesmo contra gosto. Depois de uma tarde meio agitada Sasori foi embora com Deidara, deixando Hidan e Kakuzu sozinhos. O moreno voltou para o sofá e pegou o controle da TV, ligando-a, enquanto isso Hidan olhava ao redor, mas bufou de tédio e foi para perto do sofá e sentou no chão e seguiu assistindo o programa, olhando fascinado para a tela grande com imagens coloridas.

Kakuzu olhou para Hidan e não deixou de achar a cena um pouco fofa. Quem ele queria enganar, estava achando muito fofo aquilo. Ele pegou Hidan e o colocou no sofá e voltou para a TV, não percebendo como o albino corou com aquela ação e olhou para o mais velho. Ele era da cor do pecado, alto, com olhos verdes perolados e cabelos longos e negros e sempre estava com aquele feição de irritado.

Desde que foi criado ele não teve muito interesse ou na avó de Sasori ou no próprio Sasori, os achavam entediantes, mas em certo dia Kakuzu tinha ido na casa de Sasori e por algum motivo ele tinha adorado o jeito e como o moreno falava sobre dinheiro. Não era justo que um homem que gosta tanto de dinheiro não ter nenhum, então pediu para Deidara falar com Sasori que ele queria Kakuzu para ele. Mas não precisou disso, Sasori já tinha ido até ele e colocou nas mãos de Kakuzu que o levou para casa. No caminho ele só conseguia pensar em como as mãos grandes do maior eram confortáveis e quentinhas.

O albino foi em direção do colo do maior e sentou de frente pra ele o olhando, para Kakuzu, parecia uma criança suplicando por algo. Ele se sentiu um pouco errado por isso. Enquanto isso Hidan lembrava de todos os dias na casa de Kakuzu quando boneca, em como ele se sentiu irritado pelo moreno ter o colocado dentro daquele armário escuro e assustador, mas ele sempre tinha o cuidado de o tirar de lá. Ou quando ele estava relaxando no cheiro do futon de Kakuzu que tinha o cheiro dele, cheiro de Açafrão e logo em seguida ele aparecer no quarto só de toalha, mostrando aquele corpo malhado e aqueles longos cabelos negros molhados.

_“Foda-se, eu amo esse homem.”_

Hidan chegou mais perto, olhando aqueles lábios que ele sempre teve curiosidade de sentir, mas logo foi para quando percebeu o olhar desconfiado do maior.

— O que você está fazendo? 

Hidan recuou — Nada demais... — Falou fazendo beiço.

Kakuzu recitou os olhos — Não sei se você sabe, mas do jeito que você está, é fora de questão eu fazer qualquer coisa com você — Disse duramente — E saia do meu colo.

Hidan corou e o mais velho percebeu — Se você não gosta do meu tamanho, me dê uma oferenda maior...

Ele tinha os dedos indicadores juntos, se remexendo enquanto olhava para baixo, parecia muito uma criança. Kakuzu espreitou os olhos — Tipo o que? Mais leite?

O albino, impulsivamente, foi até Kakuzu e com suas mãos pequenas segurou seu rosto e o puxou para um beijo que surpreendentemente foi correspondido, mesmo que o maior achasse aquilo errado por Hidan parecer uma criança, ao mesmo tempo crianças não falavam palavrão, mas ele ainda se sentia errado. O beijo foi se aprofundando e Kakuzu se surpreendeu que o menor sabia como um beijo de língua funcionava.

A falta de ar veio e o beijo foi desfeito, ligados apenas por um filete de saliva, o olhar de Hidan parecia turvo, submerso naquela sensação maravilhosa de beijar Kakuzu, ele queria mais daquele beijo. Hidan sentiu um volume nas calças de Kakuzu e sorriu.

— Talvez, como próxima oferenda, eu queira outro tipo de leite. 

— Falou entre suspiros, buscando ar.

Kakuzu bufou irritado, aquele pequeno ser era um safado. Ele o puxou para mais perto e começou outro beijo, um pouco mais agressivo e profundo, sentindo o menor tremer, ansioso e Kakuzu riu, interrompendo o beijo.

— Quando você tiver tamanho pra isso, eu penso sobre.

Hidan olhou para ele irritado e começou a xinga-lo, mas Kakuzu o calou com outro beijo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado ❤


End file.
